Cherub
Cherubs are a race of aliens, first introduced as a concept on page, then described on page. Known cherubs include Calliope, Caliborn and (who are technically all the same physical being), as well as Calliope and Caliborn's parents Biology Upon hatching, cherubs resemble a green snake with a skull-shaped head, with a red and green eye as well as a red and green cheek swirl (on opposite sides), and the two personalities are one. Immediately after hatching, the sugary egg shell is consumed for its vital nutrients and the cherubs' personality splits into the two distinct halves. This is also when they pupate into their humanoid form. Cherubs have the appearance of green-skinned humanoids with skull-like heads, with spiral patterns on their cheeks that appear to reflect their blood color, and dark areas under their eyes similar to that of the trolls. They also have claw-like hands, sharp teeth and forked tongues that likely change color based on which personality is in control. They also have exoskeletons. The only physical differentiation between the two personalities is the coloration of their cheek swirls, which indicates alignment. There is otherwise no way to tell the male and female halves apart before a cherub predominates. While Calliope her circumstances with Caliborn were unique, that being born with split personalities is typical of cherubs, with one personality winning out and dominating the entire body once the cherub has achieved maturity. Caliborn, however, instead of waiting for their body to mature naturally, had Calliope's dream self killed, which in turn killed off her personality in her and Caliborn's shared body, resulting in a premature predomination. However, as a consequence of this "unnatural" development, Caliborn was doomed to being stunted emotionally for the rest of his life. It remains unclear whether Calliope may have been referring to other circumstances, such as the fact that they were to play Sburb at all. When one of the personalities predominates, the cheek swirls fill out into circles, as seen with Caliborn. Fully matured cherubs also possess large feathered wings resembling the Hope symbol. It would appear adult female cherubs (or the benevolent ones) have large white wings while males (or the malevolent ones) have similarly shaped black colored wings. Males are also larger and more muscular than females. Cherubs who do not mature properly lack wings, explaining why does not have them. The alignments of a cherub's two halves depend both on the alignments of its parents and which parent lays the egg. If the male lays the egg, the child will match, by gender, its parents' alignments. This was the case with Calliope and Caliborn, Calliope inheriting her mother's benevolence and Caliborn inheriting his father's malevolence. However, if the mother lays the egg, the alignments by gender are reversed. Relationships Cherubs are an extremely asocial race, as the conflict with their other half conditions them to avoid social interaction; good cherubs fear that any interaction will only lead to further conflict, while evil cherubs shun being social in favor of harming others. Each adult cherub stakes out a large territory spanning several light years and, with the exception of looking for mates, can go their entire lives without ever seeing another member of their species. Cherubs cannot feel love as humans do, or even as trolls can with matespritship. Instead, they can only engage in black relationships comparable to (albeit far more extreme than) troll kismesissitude. After reaching maturity, the void left by the demise of their other half will lead them to pursue a cherub of opposing morality as a mate in an effort to revive the conflict from their youth. Once two potential mates have found each other, they begin their mating ritual: a duel performed at a black hole, during which they turn into enormous serpents one astronomical unit long. In this form, the cherubs tap into their species' ties with " ", making them indestructible except for damage inflicted by their mate. Aranea states that these forces permeate " ", suggesting that they may also be the source of the eternal life given to god tier players. This violent courtship, as well as the nature of evil cherubs generally, is likely the origin of the troll concept that angels usher in the apocalypse. Eventually, one cherub will prove victorious and fertilize the loser with the new offspring. The victor will get to claim the loser's territory as their own and the loser is forced to retreat and find a suitable location to lay their egg, typically a dead planet near a dying star. The highly violent nature of the duel sometimes results in the death of one or both cherubs involved. Like trolls, cherubs never know their actual parents, though unlike trolls, they do have clearly defined lineage. Culture Cherubs have a predilection to speaking and acting in an inscrutable manner; Calliope through her riddles, and Caliborn through his games and 'shitty twists'. Cherubs also seem to enjoy consuming a substance called . It is inedible to most creatures and resembles a large box of glitter. Calliope at one point employs "powerful anti-sleep magyyks", which appear to involve using special stardust. Cherub culture is heavily influenced by jujus, magical artifacts that are of great value to them and are passed down over generations. However, they also believe jujus can become cursed, at which point any person close to it or even occupying the same plane of existence will have a nightmarish life. Caliborn believes Lil Cal to be such a juju. Both Calliope and Caliborn also have a juju of their own. Calliope's juju is a large green lollipop. Caliborn's juju is the same except red in color instead of green. When the two are combined, they create a single spiraled red and green lollipop. When used (licked, for example) it engages Trickster Mode. The cherub species scatter their numbers throughout space, each staking a territory spanning many light years. Those inhabiting an evil cherub's territory will regard it as an unpredictable tyrant, while those in the territory of a good cherub will likely come to view it as a protector, waiting quietly for millennia in deep space, ready to attack any encroaching threat. In that sense, the cherubs act somewhat like cells in a universal immune system. This balance of forces allows stability, such that life and new civilizations can blossom and thrive within a universe, thus assuring the possibility of its own elaborate procreation process. Cherubim Folklore Once all four Post-Scratch kids are in the Trickster Mode induced by the combined Juju of Calliope and Caliborn, they start seven legendary weapons out of ordinary household weaponry, and the reader is about these and the continents after which they are named. The name of the kingdom that these continents belong to is a well guarded secret. No one in the kingdom knows which name belongs to what continent. The subjects frequently ask each other which continent they're on, and as such every conversation tends to sound like an Abbott and Costello routine. Caliborn is seemingly ecstatic to hear about these legends and becomes distraught when the " }}" end. Speculation Aranea states that Sburb was never meant to be played by cherubs, a remark that suggests Caliborn's session to be exceptionally anomalous. Sburb players are ordinarily only those fated to play through ectobiology and the reckoning, plus collateral members of their species; consequently, it can be speculated that his session was not self-originating like normal sessions, and was instead somehow set up by an individual apparently in 's service, mimicking how others carried out the requirements to allow 's entry into a universe. Due to their possession of jujus, red blood, green skin, and allegiance with , it was speculated that the members of may also be somehow related to cherubs. They were later to have been created from Caliborn's session. Trivia *Cherubs resemble the Billy puppet used by Jigsaw in the Saw films. *For dead trolls and humans in dream bubbles, their eyes are white, but Calliope's ghost has black eyes; it is unclear why this might be the case. *In the Bible, cherubs are a type of angel. has been called the "Angel of Double Death". **Angels in the Land of Wrath and Angels, like cherubs, have wings and appear to be snake-like. *Calliope believes that she and Caliborn were not meant to be in a contest for their body, but that the two personalities, at adulthood and prime, were meant to work together, becoming one full, perfected, and whole being. This continues their allusions to the Yin-Yang, of balance and complimenting. However, Aranea has that cherubs are supposed to fight to dominate their entity. Calliope's misconception is understandable, as Aranea also implied that cherubs do not realize for a very long time that only one of them will live. Category:Homestuck species